Say My Name
by Maya-roo
Summary: Apollo and Klavier get a night to themselves.


He could feel the soft lips of the guitarist brushing against his neck, making him more anxious by the second. Things had happened so quick, it made the attorney's head hurt. One moment, he was defending his client in court, and the next, he was at his apartment, having the blond prosecutor do what he wished. Apollo couldn't exactly recall the exact moments he allowed Klavier to come in to his living space or why he was completely silent while the blond pushed him onto the couch, but there he was. "Why are you so tense? Just relax, herr forehead." A soft whisper tickling his ear pulled him from his thoughts.

Apollo wouldn't ever admit it, but he wouldn't really mind having the german nuzzling him, perhaps giving him soft kisses while he stroked his cheek, and maybe even... The brunet struggled to choke back a loud curse as the same soft lips grazed his ear lobe. Apollo was still tense, refusing to give in to the man. He was absolutely sure the moment he relaxed - the moment he begged for more - the prosecutor would begin to tease him. Soft teasing, sure, but it was teasing nonetheless, and the attorney just wouldn't stand for it. Maybe it was because he was stubborn, or maybe their courtroom rivalry had a play in it.

He couldn't help but to shiver as the blond's silky voice reached his ear. "Oh, herr forehead, I know you like it. I know you want me." He didn't respond, but he couldn't help the new red tinge to his cheeks. Klavier pulled away from the attorney's face, giving a soft laugh. "I'm right...Aren't I?" he murmured.

"No-" Apollo's stubborn answer was interrupted by their lips connecting. The kiss was so gentle and quick that the attorney was sure that it was just a warning. He never really saw Klavier as a delicate person anyway.

"Come on, just say my name..." Klavier's kisses soon covered the attorney's neck. Apollo bit the inside of his cheek as Klavier began to suck at his soft skin, making Apollo shiver. He brought up his face to stare at the brunet's again, a smirk appearing on his lips as he saw Apollo sucking in his cheek. "Apollo..."

The attorney's eyes widened as the prosecutor dove in for another kiss. As far as Apollo could recall, that was the first time the guitarist had ever used his first name. At first, it was "herr Justice", and then "herr forehead". The way he said his name made the attorney's heart beat quicken.

He could feel a tongue against his lips, and, distracted, he parted his mouth to let him in. He let out a soft "mmph" of surprise as Klavier's lips and tongue pressed rough and passionate against his own, and for a moment, he forgot about the teasing that awaited him. As soon as Apollo began to really kiss back, Klavier pulled away, the same smirk on his face, knowing he had won already.

Klavier murmured a few words in german that sent chills down Apollo's spine, even though his soft words could've meant anything from "Let's fuck" to "You absolutely sucked in court today". The brunet wrapped his legs around Klavier, allowing himself to breathe a soft "Mr. Gavin..." Unlucky for him, Klavier caught it, and began to laugh. "Mr. Gavin? Is that all you've got, herr forehead?"

The german continued to plant kisses and experimentally lick along his collarbone and jaw line, satisfaction filling him as he saw Apollo's shoulders begin to loosen, his legs tightening around his waist. Klavier stopped to see Apollo's eyes were closed and his breathing more apparent. The blond brought up a hand to stroke the attorney's face, his other hand beginning to unbutton his suit with some effort.

Klavier's hand still fiddled with Apollo's buttons as he cupped his face with his hand, giving his forehead a kiss. "No." The grunt came from Apollo, remembering why he even stopped himself from enjoying in the first place. Klavier gave a soft chuckle, replying, "I've already won."

"Dammit..." the attorney breathed as Klavier abandoned the buttons and slipped into his pants. "Dammit? I'd expect something more like...dang it, from you, herr forehead." He rubbed his thigh, his gaze trained on the other man's face. "I bet that's the not the last 'Dammit' we'll hear from you tonight."

He laughed as Apollo instinctively blushed, not even making an effort to deny the claim. His lips brushed right below his earlobe, his other hand tracing circles around Apollo's inner thigh. "Apollo..."

"Klavier!" Apollo gasped as the blond's hand rubbed against his erection for a split second.

"That's my herr Justice," he whispered, smirking as Apollo gave in, finally resting his head on Klavier's shoulder.

The german got up, slipping off his pants and boxers, and returned to claim his final victory.


End file.
